


JerseySide: A love story

by skymoon



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/M, Family Reunions, Father-Daughter Relationship, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship/Love, Gay Sex, Gen, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Idiots in Love, Little Brothers, Little Sisters, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Friendship, Married Couple, Married Life, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Protective Older Brothers, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, Sick Danny "Danno" Williams, Steve McGarrett Feels Guilty, Steve McGarrett Has PTSD, Steve McGarrett is a Little Shit, True Love, Uncle-Nephew Relationship
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:15:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skymoon/pseuds/skymoon
Summary: Ser Williams es, al fin y al cabo, lo que nos hace fuertes. Lo que nos hace invencibles. Lo que nos hace humanos.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 11
Kudos: 18





	1. Su primer héroe

**Author's Note:**

> Hawaii 5.0 no me pertenece. Ojalá lo fuera Steve y Danny habrían tenido mucho sexo del bueno entre ellos y serían más felices.

El verano del año en que Steve se fue lo pasaron en Ohau porque ella dijo que ya estaba bien con el hecho de que fuera siempre Danny el que siguiera a todo el mundo. Esta vez le tocaba a su familia estar junto a él.

Nadie osó llevarle la contraria.

Menuda era Clara cuando tenía un proyecto en la cabeza. Ese viaje sirvió también para que Eddie contara una noche cenando en la playa con toda la tropa cómo la conoció.

Una pequeña historia de amor que nació, creció y, sin duda, acabaría en Jersey.

Allí Eric, Grace, Shopie, Jack y Charlie escucharon como su abuelo salvó de un incendio a su abuela. Cómo se pasó los meses posteriores intentando conseguir que aquella rubia italo americana de la que se había enamorado nada más verla con el rostro manchado de hollín aceptara salir con él. Ella dijo que sí, pero más complicado fue conseguir que su padre también lo hicieran. El nonno Anthony Russo era un inmigrante calabrés superviviente del maremoto que asoló la ciudad italiana en 1908. Rudo como él solo, firme, estoico. No fue fácil que diera su brazo a torcer pero si algo era Eddie, aquel bombero de orígenes escoceses era cabezota como él solo.

Sabía que Clara era su mujer soñada. No se rendiría fácilmente.

Y no lo hizo.

2 años de noviazgo y 50 de casados, con algún que otro traspiés, después daban prueba de que tuvo éxito.

Fue en esa playa fue donde surgió la idea de celebrar en las islas las Bodas de Oro de la pareja. Al fin y al cabo pocas veces la familia estaba junta al mismo tiempo y en un mismo sitio.

Los más jóvenes se dedicaron las siguientes semanas a escuchar historias de los inicios de sus abuelos, de sus padres. Algo planeaban estaba claro. Pero como si fueran miembros de una familia con un rígido código de la _omertá_ , guardaban silencio.

Escucharon como Stella que era la mayor de los hermanos fue siempre y seguía siendo el sol en los ojos de su padre. Siempre rebelde, siempre contestataría, siempre reivindicativa. Metiéndose en líos porque nunca callaba la boca.

Como dijo su propia madre; _la primera que heredó la capacidad Williams de no saber guardar silencio_. A más de uno de los que estaban con ella y le escucharon decir eso se les escapó una sonrisa. Grace, miró a su padre, quién al devolverle la mirada lo hizo haciendo un gesto con ambas manos que querían expresar que a él no se le podía señalar porque no era como el resto de los Williams. Un _"claro que no, Danno"_ fue la respuesta de ella en un murmullo mientras salía de la sala de estar camino de la cocina. 

Y ahí sí, las risas inundaron el lugar.

Eddie vio sonreír a su mujer al ver a su hijo mayor con lágrimas en los ojos. No lágrimas de dolor, ni pena, sino de alegría por estar rodeado de quienes le querían incondicionalmente. Ella que siempre sabía cuando uno de sus retoños la necesitaba.

Cómo odió verla sufrir al perder a Matthew. Porque ella, lo supo. Desde el primer segundo en que, el hombre estaba seguro, le habían arrebatado la vida. Clara le dijo que sintió como si el corazón se le congelase y dejase de latir. Un día determinado, a una determinada hora, en un determinado segundo.

Tiempo después los médicos forenses consiguieron averiguar que más o menos cuando a ella le sucedió lo que contaba, Matty fue asesinado.

Una madre siempre sabe cuando un hijo la llama. Sin necesidad siquiera de que ponga voz a su ruego.

 _"Volamos a Hawaii._ " Le dijo. - _"Danny está sufriendo"_

Aún no sabían nada del secuestro. Desconocían lo cerca que estuvieron de perderle. Ni del dolor que soportaba su chico.

Cuando meses después pudieron ir y le vieron Eddie se pasó noches velando el sueño del que era tenido como el segundo al mando de una de las mejores fuerzas de élite del país. Porque por mucho que su hijo fuera un hombre de amplia experiencia capaz de aguantar los embates de la vida, en el fondo, para él, no dejaba de ser el niño de pequeña estatura que le ayudaba a asegurar fuertemente las botas de su uniforme y que le sacaba brillo a su casco.

El niño al que ahora sabía, había cargado con demasiadas responsabilidades. _"Cuando salgo de casa eres el hombre de la familia. Tu deber es cuidarles, asegurarte que tus hermanos no se metan en líos. Vigila de no darle disgustos a tu madre. Pongo mi total confianza en que no me vas a fallar, Daniel._ " Nunca lo pretendió, solo quería hacerle fuerte. Consiguió que en él anidara el terror a no estar a la altura, a fallar, a esperar lo peor que pudiera pasar en cualquier situación. La ansiedad que empezó a asomar cuando era apenas un mocoso entrando en la pubertad y que en alguna que otra ocasión todavía resurgía se cimentó en aquellos primeros años de la infancia.

Por mucho que le hubiese dicho que no podía estar más orgulloso de él. Por mucho que intentase convencerlo que no podía ser mejor persona de lo que era, seguía sucediendo. En las semanas posteriores a su llegada le oía andar en su dormitorio. Incapaz de dormir. Finalmente, una noche se presentó en el cuarto.

_"Sé que eres adulto, Danny. Pero déjame ser de nuevo el héroe que veía en tus ojos cuando tenías apenas 5 años y te dormías en mis brazos tras volver de alguna excursión familiar."_

No fue necesario más que un tímido asentimiento por parte de aquel hombre de 42 años para que avanzara hacia él. Para que pasaran la noche recostados en la cama del policía. Hablando de mil cosas. Su hijo le preguntó si podía contarle algo que llevaba mucho tiempo guardándose para sí mismo. El patriarca Williams asintió. 

Fue cuando le dijo que contra todo pronóstico estaba enamorado hasta lo más profundo de su ser de su compañero Steve McGarrett, el hombre por el que tanto había sacrificado y que había acabado abandonándolo en uno sus mayores momentos de debilidad física.

Eddie le abrazó.

 _"Fingiré que me sorprende lo que me dices"_ Le oyó reír por lo bajo. Le abrazó con fuerza como cuando no levantaba más de dos palmos del suelo. Le notó relajarse. Y, por fin, tras muchas noches en vela, su hijo mayor durmió en paz.

Entre sus brazos.

Como cuando era su niño de 5 años.


	2. Vendo hermano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stella y Danny. Mejores hermanos, mejores amigos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lo mismo que en el anterior capítulo.

Lo primero que le dijo Stella a su sobrina, que la miraba con interés y había puesto en marcha la grabadora del móvil, mientras tomaban un helado en el puesto de gambas de Kamekona es que un día se sentó en la acera de delante de los abuelos con un enorme cartel en el que con letras bien grandes había escrito: _"VENDO HERMANO"_ Tenía 8 años, su padre, 4.

Durante buena parte de la tarde se sumergieron en recuerdos. Stella se quedaba a veces callada retrotrayéndose a aquellos primeros días cuando con 4 años sus padres volvieron del hospital y depositaron en sus brazos a aquel ser diminuto de ya, por entonces, maravillosos ojos azules. Que para sorpresa de todos fijó la vista en ella y soltó un gorgojeo lleno de babas y sonrisas. Ese día supo que por mucho que le hubiesen quitado el trono, estaría unida a él para siempre y por siempre. Y que no deseaba que fuera de otra manera.

Recordaba como fue el mejor amigo que pudo tener durante su infancia. Como aprendieron a patinar juntos y como cuando se pegó su primer gran golpe sobre el hielo él se sentó a su lado, pequeño pero fuerte para sujetarle la mano enguantada con la suya y decirle que si tenía que llorar lo hiciese que él la taparía y le guardaría el secreto. Nadie como él para saber valorar la hermana mayor valiente e independiente que la vida le había regalado. Y que no gustaba de mostrarse "débil" ante nada. Ni cuando, realmente, se había hecho daño.

También cuando redactó, a los 6 años, una carta con toda clase de argumentos para que le dejasen jugar al béisbol con su hermana, la mejor pitcher del barrio y que a su juicio se merecía poder participar aunque fuera un equipo solo de chicos. Y cuando no consiguió su objetivo fue él quién lo dejó aunque toda la familia intentó convencerle de lo contrario. Pero ya por entonces a cabezota no le ganaba nadie. Y lo que dijo él para zanjar el tema; _"Pero es que si no quieren a mi hermana no me quieren a mi"._

Se recordaba esa noche yendo a su cuarto para meterse en su cama, recordaba cómo él se acurrucó contra ella que le estrechó con fuerza. Como le dijo que no tenía porqué haber renunciado a algo que le encantaba y como él tan solo le respondió con 6 palabras segundos antes de dormirse: _"Pero es que te quiero, Stella"._ Aún podía sentir el nudo que se le formó en la garganta al oírle decir aquello.

Porque sí, a los 8 años podía haber escrito que le vendía pero ni de broma querría un hermano diferente. Porque aunque la hiciese rabiar, entrase en su cuarto cuando quería sin pedir permiso y la interrumpiese cada dos por tres la verdad es que sin él a su lado a aquel primer golpe en el hielo le habrían seguido otros muchos. Porque él siempre la sostuvo, fue su voz de la razón, su sensatez cuando ella se lanzaba sin medir los riesgos.

Porque prefería escuchar a Danny haciéndola pensar que a sus padres intentando hacer lo mismo. Porque cuando volvía a casa desaminada cuando alguna escaramuza rebelde en las que solía participar no salía como ella había pensando, él no la regañaba ni le soltaba el consabido _"te lo dije"_ sino que la escuchaba e intentaba que viese por sí misma en qué se había equivocado y qué hacer si quería volver a intentarlo y que saliese bien.

La verdad es que aunque era la hermana mayor, Danny se comportó más como tal que ella.

Era quien la obligaba a coger de la mano a Matt cuando iban al colegio. Quien se aseguraba que Bridget, que siempre se las apañaba para perder cualquiera de las prendas que le pusiera la abuela, estuviera abrigada dejándole los suyos.

Danny fue siempre el hermano mayor aunque realmente no lo fuera.

Por eso fue a él a quien le contó, una tórrida tarde de verano que con 22 años se había quedado embarazada. Y qué no podía estar más asustada. Stella aún podía sentir como aquellos tres primeros meses habían transcurrido como un sueño en los que se autonegaba que estuviese sucediendo y cuando quiso darse cuenta ya no había marcha atrás. Aunque con toda seguridad hubiese seguido adelante. Al fin y al cabo había sido educada de una determinada manera.

Pero eso no quitaba que se encontrase aterrada. Y que su hermano fuera el único con el que se sintiese lo suficientemente fuerte como para poder contarle lo que pasaba.

Aún podía notar su mirada incrédula. Porque aquello no era una escaramuza más, aquello no era una forma de las muchas en las que retaba a sus padres. Aquello era tan serio como que una vida crecía dentro de ella y el padre desde el principio le había dejado bien claro que no deseaba saber nada de lo que él llamó; " _problema"_

Esta vez no fue una carta llena de argumentos la que Danny escribió para convencer al tipejo de que se comprometiese con la responsabilidad que estaba por llegar. Fueron sus puños contra su rostro los que hablaron alto y claro. Y una patada en los bajos cuando ni aún escupiendo sangre en el suelo aquel sobrino lejano de la abuela Clara y el tío Vitto siguió renegando de lo que había hecho junto a ella. Y la llamó puta. Ganándose de nuevo un puntapié en la entrepierna del que, bien lo sabía ella, le costó dos semanas de hielo en esa zona, recuperarse.

Fue Danny quien estuvo pocos pasos detrás de ella cuando a los pocos días, en la sala de estar de casa, tras cenar les dijo a sus padres que iban a ser abuelos. Fue Danny quien se interpuso entre ella y su padre cuando este por primera y última vez en su vida hizo ademán de levantarle la mano. Tan defraudado como se encontraba por lo que su "todavía niña" se había hecho así misma. Fue Danny quien horas después aún estaba sentado con su madre en la cocina hablando en susurros mientras tomaban una taza de valeriana que la ayudase a calmar los nervios.

Fue Danny quien se pasó muchos meses llevándolas al ginecólogo con la "excusa" de que así conseguía experiencia con su recién estrenado carnet de conducir. Fue Danny quien estuvo en muchas clases de preparación al parto.

Y fue Danny quien estuvo también a su lado cuando titubeante le enseñó la primera ecografía a su padre y le preguntó casi implorante si le parecía bien que llamase al bebé, si era chico, Eric, como su progenitor, el abuelo Williams. Aún podía sentir los brazos de Eddie estrechándole con fuerza contra él. Perdonándola, por fin, aceptando que aunque cometiese errores y fallos enormes seguía siendo su princesa.

Fue su hermano junto a su padre quienes finalmente convencieron, nunca preguntó qué métodos usaron para conseguirlo aunque se los pudiera imaginar, al idiota que ese bebé tenía por padre de que por lo menos le reconociera a cambio de que no le pidieran más cosas. Así que por ellos Eric, se apellidaba Russo. Aunque bien podría haber llevado el de quienes realmente velaron cada paso que dio desde que llegó al mundo.

Danny asumió el papel de tío responsable de igual manera que aceptó el de hermano mayor sin serlo. Pasándose por el pequeño apartamento que a los dos años de nacer el niño Stella consiguió alquilar con el esfuerzo de su duro trabajo como auxiliar de enfermería. Fue quien se quedaba con el pequeño mientras ella estudiaba para sacarse los estudios de enfermera titulada. Ahora ya era toda una jefa de enfermeras de urgencias en el Hospital Universario de Newark. Y sabía que toda la familia estaba orgullosa de sus logros.

Pero en fin, Stella también se encontró contándole a su sobrina como se le rompió el corazón cuando Rachel se divorció de su padre dejándole tan roto y desarmado. Como toda la familia se conjuró para ayudarle a ponerse en pie, como muchas veces ella sustituía a Matt por el día para acompañarle en las horas en las que no se encontraba trabajando. O como quedaba con él en cuanto tenían un hueco en sus respectivas jornadas laborales para tomar un café o compartir algunas horas aunque tan solo fuera para sentarse el uno junto a el otro. O abrazarle cuando se desmoronaba y rompía a llorar.

Como aunque lo comprendió se sintió abandonada cuando decidió marcharse tras su hija a 8000 kilómetros de ellos para seguir presente en su vida. Como él les llamaba todas las semanas un par de veces, como bien dijo una vez su hijo, para intentar que la familia no se separase porque bien sabía él que era uno de los principales responsables de que siguiesen juntos. Y lo consiguió aunque aún se culpase por no haber evitado el asesinato de Matt. Una y mil veces le dirían que no fue responsable. Una y mil veces, Danny haría oídos sordos a sus palabras.

Ella también le llamaba. Pendiente de él, a veces asustada de los riesgos que corría su hermano pequeño, muerta de miedo cuando le contaba que le habían disparado, que se había ido al otro lado del mundo, ¡¡¡a Corea del Norte nada menos!!!, ¡¡a una dictadura!!! a rescatar al trastornado que le había reclutado para el 5.0.

No confió en nadie más para encauzar a Eric cuando este comenzó a ir por mal camino. Si pudo mantenerla a ella, más o menos, por la buena senda, podría con el chico. Y, de nuevo lo consiguió.

Y fue ella, quien sin necesidad de verles juntos en persona supo que estaban enamorados. Aunque ni ellos lo reconociesen. La primera a quien incluso antes de decírselo a él, ni tan siquiera lo había hecho todavía, le dijo en un audio de whatsapp que estaba enamorado de su jefe, compañero y amigo Steve McGarrett. A la que pidió que no dijese nada a nadie como cuando teniendo 15 años él y ella 19 le confesó que no solo le gustaban las chicas sino también los chicos y que lo había sabido porque se encontró bebiendo los vientos por Jackson Durell, el quaterback titular del instituto, el cual, jamás le vería de igual manera que le veía él.

Y a la que cuando él ex SEAL le dejó solo tras haber estado a punto de morir llamó incapaz de aguantar más las apariencias de que estaba, de nuevo, completa e inexorablemente roto.

Porque como con todo lo que sucedía en la vida de Danny, las cosas eran extremas. Su hermano sólo sabía amar de una forma, con fiera pasión. Con determinación. Dándolo todo y renunciando a todo. Por la persona que amaba, por su familia. Por todos los que en algún momento le habían importado o aún le importaban.

Por eso estaban en Oahu. Porque hacía mucho que le debían devolverle toda esa devoción. Todo ese amor.

Porque si había que volver a reconstruirle ellos no iban a fallarle.

Nunca lo habían hecho.

Así que no iban a empezar ahora.

Al fin y al cabo, quizá, por fin había llegado la hora de ser lo que realmente era.

Su hermana mayor.


	3. Lágrimas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Consolando corazones rotos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawaii 5.0 no me pertenece, por lo tanto, no gano nada con esto.

**LÁGRIMAS**

Bridget le contó a sus sobrinos e hijos cual fue uno de los momentos más bonitos que había vivido con su hermano.

Cuando a sus 17 años iba a ir a su baile de graduación y su pareja, el chico por el que suspiraba, decidió que era el mejor momentos, diez minutos antes de cuando se suponía iba a recogerla, llamar a casa para decirla que se lo había pensado mejor y que prefería no ir con ella. 

La, entonces, adolescente recordaba pocas cosas que le hubiesen dolido más que aquel vivencia. Se recordaba sobre la colcha fucsia de su cama llorando amargamente. Tan ensimismada estaba en su llanto que no oyó como Matt hablaba con alguien en la cocina por teléfono. 

Tampoco oyó como una hora después, la puerta de la casa se abría y cerraba. Como alguien subía por las escaleras. Solo levantó la cabeza de la empapada almohada cuando su madre la llamó desde el umbral.

Ella con su vestido de gala color negro y blanco, su primer vestido ajustado por encima de la rodilla (y que había escandalizado a su padre y provocado carcajadas en Clara al ver la reacción de su marido) todo arrugado. El rostro manchado de maquillaje. 

Las palabras de la mujer diciéndola que alguien la esperaba abajo pero que antes sería mejor que se arreglase aquel desastre. Recordaba que, en ese momento, entró en el cuarto Stella con el neceser de polvos, rimel y brochas en su mano. Y unas toallitas húmedas en la otra. Entre las dos mujeres, y sin que la joven supiera muy bien a qué era debido y quién la esperaba se vio recompuesta.

Y cuando bajó sus labios rojos carmesí se ensancharon en una de las sonrisas más amplias que ella, a día de hoy sigue asegurando que ha sido capaz de esbozar. Porque su hermano mayor Danny le esperaba al pie de la escalera vestido con un smoking, con un ramillete en la mano. Tan guapo. 

Y recuerda.

  * Espero que me hagas el honor de ser tu pareja de baile. - se recordaba así misma asintiendo enérgicamente. Ir del brazo del mayor de los chicos Williams era un privilegio. El propio Danny había roto unos cuantos corazones con su actitud de chico duro, pelo rubio, ojazos azules. Pero sobretodo porque quienes le conocían sabían el corazón de oro que se gastaba. Era alguien admirado y querido en su antiguo instituto. Y ser su hermana pequeña, en esos momentos, la convertía en una privilegiada.



Una privilegiada que fue al baile en limusina porque, y a día de hoy casi preferían no saber cómo, Matt, que ejerció de chófer, había conseguido una.

Fue una de las mejores noches de su vida.

Bailando con uno de los hombres más guapos del lugar, su hermano, que la quería tanto que no había dudado en dejarlo todo para estar a su lado. Para secar sus lágrimas. Para que su corazón roto no le doliese tanto.

Bridget también les contó que de siempre había sido él quien la vigilaba para que siempre fuese arropada al colegio en las heladoras mañanas de Jersey. Como estuvo en primera fila cuando ganó aquel tonto concurso de deletreo.

Como la animó a quitar las ruedas de su bicicleta, pidiéndola que se levantase cada vez que se caía. Como la aplaudió cuando por fin consiguió dar su primer trayecto sin que se tambalease y fuese al suelo.

Como fue a ella a la primera que dijo que Rachel ya no le amaba. Que le había sustituido por otro. Porque el miedo a que no volviese había ido minando el amor que sintió por él. Como se refugió en la habitación de la residencia de estudiantes la primera vez que no le quedó otra que dormir fuera del que había sido el hogar que con tanto esfuerzo estaba construyendo junto con ella.

Como le oyó llorar. Como aunque era el mayor, buscó refugió en su brazos y ella, la más pequeña, a la que siempre abrigó fue, esta vez, la encargada de proporcionarle calor y consuelo.

Por eso años después cuando él se fue a Hawai siguiendo los pasos de su hija se sintió abandonada. Aún sabiendo que era injusto, que era normal que estuviese haciendo lo que hacía no pudo evitar que su corazón albergase algo de amargor. 

Sentirse sola frente al mundo, aún estando ya casada y siendo madre de su propia hija. Porque en quien buscaría ella apoyo cuando la vida pesara demasiado.

Danny Williams el protector de todos. El que siempre vigilaba para que no cayeses. Constante apoyo ante las adversidades.

Pero, ahora, viéndole de nuevo roto asumiendo, 38 años después que como su padre también había sido injusta sin pretenderlo.

Porque sí, era todo eso pero también era tan solo algo tan frágil como un ser humano. Con debilidades, frustraciones y miedos. A no estar a la altura que todos le habían exigido. 

El mejor hijo. El mejor hermano. El mejor marido. El mejor padre.

Y, visto lo visto, comprobando el motivo real por el que ahora estaba sufriendo.

El mejor novio. Aunque estaba segura de que si le preguntabas negaría que sintiera algo más que amor fraternal por el, ahora iba a volver a ser, quizá, algo injusta, IMBÉCIL de Steve Mcgarrett.

Todos exigiendo sin exigir. Asumiendo que él iba a soportar cualquier dolor, cualquier distancia sin sufrir, siendo capaz de recuperarse siempre.

Porque eso es lo que esperaban TODOS. Al fin y al cabo, si él caía, CÓMO harían los demás para levantarse.

Por eso, Bridget Williams tras hablar con sus sobrinos e hijos, esa noche, acudió al cuarto de su hermano mayor al que encontró tumbado en la cama mirando en silencio, acostado de lado, hacia el exterior a través de la ventana.

Por eso, esa noche, le hizo un gesto para que le hiciese un hueco. Y, por eso, como en aquella primera vez que el corazón de nadie se rompió ante el abandono del amor, como entonces, ella le abrazó contra sí. 

Como aquella vez, dio calor. Consuelo.

Porque de nuevo, el amor le había hecho añicos el corazón. 

All hermano, que la llevó a su primer baile para curar el suyo.


	4. Mi error

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nunca fue tu responsabilidad, hermano

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hawaii 5.0 no es mío y toda la pesca de siempre

MI ERROR

Fue la abuela Clara quien les tendió una carta manuscrita de apenas dos folios. Cuando preguntaron de quién era les respondió que lo averiguarían mientras la fueran leyendo.

" _Todo ha sido un cúmulo de errores. De los que siempre me arrepentiré. Pero con los que he de aprender a convivir aunque no sepa cómo._

_Lamento haber fallado a la familia. A todos. Pero sobretodo a mi hermano. Al que tanto admiro y quiero. Si alguna vez consideras que debe leer estas letras, hazlo, dale la carta. Porque sé que cargara con una responsabilidad que no es suya, que le pesará demasiado y acabará hundiéndole._

_Lo_ _menos que puedo hacer por Danny es intentar hacer que vea que nada de lo sucedido es culpa suya. Que soy un adulto que ha elegido un mal camino, aún a pesar de que él me señalaba el correcto. Un adulto que acepta las consecuencias actuales y las que vengan._

_Papá le_ _hizo prometer que nos cuidaría y velaría por nosotros pero eso es injusto. Injusto que se le "forzara" a adoptar un rol que no era suyo y se le haya hecho creer, sé que no de manera intencionada, que si no guiaba nuestros pasos estaría dejando de merecer que le queramos. Dejará de ser el maravilloso hermano, hijo, padre y marido o pareja (depende de la situación sentimental en la que se encuentre) que es._

_Me pesan_ _mis decisiones porque al final me han alejado de vuestro lado. Yo también intenté estar a la altura de lo que se esperaba de mí sin darme cuenta que no hacía falta que sobresaliera en nada para que quienes me querían lo hicieran. Vosotros me habéis amado siempre tal y como soy._

_Como buen Williams cabezota,_ _perserverante pero queriendo avanzar más rápido de lo necesario y cogiendo atajos para llegar lo más pronto posible a lo más alto para que todos me admiraseis. Sentía envidia de mi hermano. A pesar de quererle infinito, envidio esa fortaleza que siempre ha mostrado. Ese compromiso con hacer siempre lo correcto, lo que está bien. Esa rectitud moral que le ha llevado a ser policía por querer cuidar y proteger a los demás como nos protegía a nosotros cuando éramos niños._

_No s_ _é porqué nos hemos esforzado todos tantos por ser los mejores cuando con ser nosotros mismos era más que suficiente. Porque a vuestros ojos ya somos perfectos._

_Vi el corazón_ _de Danny romperse cuando le dije que para que evitase que me fuera tendría que pegarme un tiro. Ponerle en la encrucijada de decidir entre traicionar en lo que cree y el amor que siente por mi. Cómo me estaría protegiendo si me tenía que disparar para que no me fuera._

_He aprendido en esta huida a conocerme. A saber lo que no quiero volver a hacer. Quiero creer que soy mejor persona de la que era la que le quitó sus ahorros a mis clientes e intentó cubrir ese robo devolviendo el dinero obteniendo más de la forma menos adecuada._

_Probablemente debería entregarme pero no estoy seguro de si eso no le traería más problemas a Danny. ¿Y si alguien descubre que me dejó escapar, qué sabiendo lo que había hecho su hermano me dejó ir?_

_¿No sería una forma de traicionarle de nuevo?_

_Estoy muy_ _confuso. Creo que haga lo que haga le voy a fallar. No puedo vivir sintiendo que él me desprecia. Me da miedo afrontar su mirada desencantada. Y la vuestra._

_Y, sin embargo, os echo tanto de menos. Añoro tanto el olor de tu tarta de manzana horneándose en el horno, o la lasaña de la nona._

_Como echo enfen_ _sentarnos alrededor de la mesa. Reírnos por alguna insensatez cometida por Stella. Como me duele no ver crecer a Eric, Grace o Sophie. Quería ser el mejor tío del mundo y creo que voy a ser una de sus mayores decepciones._

_A lo mejor no soy tan importante como para que se sientan tan traicionados como digo._

_Quizá un día vuelva. Quizá un día pueda regresar._

_Y quizá entonces tu me abrazarás. Porque no hay nada que consuele más mi corazón y ánimo que un abrazo de mi madre._

_Y_ _quizá, en ese momento, pueda mirar a los ojos a mi hermano mayor y volver a ser el niño que le observaba admirado mientras él le enseñaba a batear en el patio trasero de nuestra casa._

_Y por fin, en ese instante, sienta que vuelvo a ser merecedor de que me quiera._

_M.W._

_P.D.; Nunca os dejaré de querer._

* * *

El tío Matt no volvió. No volvió y dejó a todos un agujero de soledad que no sería posible cubrir nunca.

Preguntarle a cualquiera que conociera lo sucedido si Danny había sabido sobrellevar la situación sólo tendría como resultado una respuesta; jamás lo había superado. Dejarle ir para luego enfrentarse al hecho de que había sido asesinado sin que él apenas pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo. Pero lo habría evitado si su amor por Matt habría pesado menos que su compromiso como policía.

Traicionar lo que era había acabado con la vida de su hermano.

Eso es lo que todos ahora sabían que Danny pensaba y sentía. Nunca había hablado de aquellos días, de cuando se encontró en Colombia con el cuerpo sin vida de su hermano pequeño. De cuando mató a su asesino.

Más que nada porque realmente no se había abierto con nadie sobre lo que sentía.

Bueno con nadie, no. Con Steve, sí.

Por eso cuando el líder del 5.0 le dejó atrás en aquella playa, lo que se llevaba con él no solo era su pasado en la isla sino la confianza, la fe y la seguridad en que por fin, esta vez sí, había alguien que le veía y que aceptaba que Danny Williams era tan solo un ser humano con defectos y debilidades. Y que aún así se quedaba junto a él.

Cuando se fue...

Se llevó con él la esperanza renacida... D

que merecía ser AMADO.. 


	5. Azul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porque una madre es una madre. Aunque sea la madre del Inspector Williams

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada de Hawaii 5.0 así que no gano nada con esto.

**AZUL**

Clara se enamoró del color azul. Nunca antes había amado un color de aquella manera. Jamás habría pensado que se podría pasar horas sin fin mirándolo.

Pero, cómo no hacerlo.

Como ese color azul avanzaba en sus primeros pasos. Como crecía... no mucho, si era sincera, pero como bien es sabido las mejores esencias vienen en frasquitos pequeños. Como aquella pequeña gota de azul.

Cuando miraba al cielo, recordaba ese tono. Cuando se sentaba a pintar sus acuarelas en una de aquellos escasos momentos en que tenía tiempo de respirar y dedicarse a desconectar dibujaba cielos que le recordaban a él.

Eddie le decía que a veces se sentía celosos. Pero era aquel amor diferente a cualquier otro que hubiese sentido. Lo mucho que amaba a su marido no se asemejaba en nada a lo que sentía cuando miraba esa tonalidad.

A los pocos días de haber sentido aquella poderosa sensación, ese pigmento recibió nombre. Daniel.

Su príncipe azul.

El hijo que, no se lo digáis a nadie les pidió a sus nietos, le robó defintivamente el corazón. No se lo digáis a nadie, menos a él. Se tendría que detener así mismo y ninguno quiere aguantar sus quejas acerca de que su propia madre le haya denunciado por hurto.

Ese pequeño fue creciendo, como bien dice, no mucho pero ocupó un hueco tan grande en su vida. Con su parloteo balbuceante en los primeros años, con sus _"te quiero, mami"_ llenos de babas mientras le pillaba comiéndose alguno de los caramelos que ella guardaba a buen recaudo , o eso había creído hasta que le vio haciéndose con el primero. En ese momento, cuando vio la habilidad de su pequeño ladronzuelo sintió una mezcla de orgullo y enfado. ¡¡Esos eran sus caramelos!! Pero aquel diminuto demonio solo tenía 4 años y se las había apañado para hacerse con la llave del escritorio, trepar sobre una pila de libros que se tambaleaba peligrosamente y conseguir abrir el cajón el sólo sin la ayuda de nadie.

Inteligente, valiente y descarado. Con tan solo 4 años, y como bien recuerda, la boca llena de dulces y babas la miró y con ojos AZULES e implorantes susurró un _te quiero, mami_ a modo de disculpa que no le quedó más remedio que aceptar mientras intentaba contener la carcajada que pugnaba por escapársele.

Sintió un punto de alarma cuando le encontró unos años después sentado en los escalones del porche trasero de la casa llorando. Cuando le preguntó qué le sucedía y le dijo que no dejaban Stella jugar con él en el mismo equipo y qué no sabía qué hacer porque él deseaba estar junto a su adorada hermana mayor.

Ella le dijo que encontraría algo a lo que se pudiera dedicar la niña si finalmente no conseguían que revocaran la decisión. Pero la respuesta de él fue la que le alarmó, _"no podré cuidar de ella como me pidió papi si no me dejan estar a su lado"_ Su llanto acongojado le puso el corazón en un puño.

Esa noche le dijo a su esposo que quizá estaban poniendo demasiada presión en el niño. Eddie no le dio la misma importancia que ella. Clara lo dejó pasar a pesar de que sabía que en el fondo no debía. Pero ya tenía 4 críos y, a veces, se sentía desbordada.

Muchas veces se arrepintió de aquella decisión. Porque sabía que en aquella vivencia estaba el germen de los problemas de ansiedad de su hijo. De su terror a fallar, de su miedo a no ser lo suficientemente bueno.

Intentó por todos los medios caminar a su lado. Luchar contra esas ideas negativas pero ya estaban demasiado arraigadas en él. Solo le vio mejorar mucho la primera vez que viajó a Hawai y le vio interactuar con Steve.

Ella lo tuvo claro desde el primer momento que les vio juntos. Alguna vez estuvo tentada de preguntarle directamente a Danny pero se contuvo porque, cuando fue a hacerlo, él la miró con esos ojos azules. Que le suplicaban como, si supiera, de qué quería hablar que no lo hiciera. Que no tocara ese tema porque dolía demasiado.

Steve le retaba, le ayudó a empezar a ver que no todo lo malo que sucedía era porque él hubiese errado en algo. Que debía empezar a vivir con algo más de esperanza. Steve, que estuvo a su lado, aguantando su parloteo incesante, sus quejas sobre el sol, la arena, las piñas... Steve, que cuando miraba a su hijo, experimentó lo mismo que ella aquella primera vez que le vio.

Se enamoró del azul.

De azul de su príncipe.

Una de las conversaciones que más recuerda con su hijo ocurrió cuando éste no era más que un jovencito de 13 años sentado en las mismas escaleras donde con años antes le encontró llorando. Esta vez no lo hacía pero tampoco es que estuviera muy contento.

Ella se había sentado a su lado mientras se secaba las manos después de haber estado fregando los utensilios usados para hacer las galletas que se estaban horneando y que inundaba la casa de un suculento olor a canela y chocolate.

Le tendió un pequeño bol de cristal con lo que iba a ser la cobertura. Una mezcla de mantequilla y azúcar por la que bien sabía que su chico se pirraba.

Cuando tan sólo probó una pequeña porción supo que algo le tenía tan distraído.

 _\- Mamá..._ \- comenzó él sin necesidad de que le preguntase. - _¿Me dejarías de querer si también me gustaran los chicos?_ \- Una pregunta que desde luego no se había podido imaginar. Y para la que, en principio, no tuvo respuesta. Tan fuera de juego que la pilló. Pero entonces vio cómo le temblaban las manos, le oyó tragar saliva y morderse el labio inferior en un claro gesto de nerviosismo. De miedo a fallarles. Y, esta vez, no lo iba dejar pasar. Le miró, le cogió las mano e hizo que él la mirase. Y le habló con ese tono firme y seguro que solo reservaba para las ocasiones importantes. Como lo era aquella.

_\- Jamás podría dejar de quererte. Ni aunque te salieran alas y pudieses volar. Eso nunca sucederá, Danny. Jamás._

_\- Pero, ¿y si me enamoro de un chico y no de una chica?_

_\- Amar nunca es un error... Si eso sucede, cariño, solo desearía una cosa para ti._

_\- ¿El qué, mamá?_

_\- Que ese chico te ame tanto como sé que tú le vas a amar a él._

_\- ¿Y si fuera una chica?_

_\- No veo porqué tendría que cambiar de deseo. Yo solo quiero que seas feliz, Danny. Es por lo que todo padre vive, por ver felices a sus hijos. Y es lo que tu padre y yo queremos para ti, cariño. Que seas feliz._ \- luego recuerda que esbozó una leve sonrisa. _\- ¿Hay algún chico o chica en el horizonte?_ \- a día de hoy aún se ríe al recordar el asombroso sonrojo que coloreó las mejillas del entonces adolescente. Recordaba que le dijo que el mencionado chico se llamaba Will y que una de las cosas que no le convencían, entre otras muchas más importantes es que; _¡¿cómo iba a ser el novio de un chaval que se llamaba Will?! ¡¿Eso le convertiría a él en el Williams de Will, y sonaba muy ridículo?!_ Las manos de su pequeño revoloteaban veloces como siempre que hablaba emocionado. Siempre fue tan expresivo.

Mientras contaba esa última anécdota miró a su nieta Grace y no reprimió la risa que también se les escapó al resto de sus nietos ante la expresión que tenía la chica. ¿Quién les iba a decir que años después sería ella la que tuviera por novio a un Will... que ella sería la Williams de Will?

* * *

44 años después, en aquella playa de Oahu se sentó a su lado en las viejas sillas del lanai de Steve.

\- Siempre lo supiste. Desde la primera vez que viniste, ¿no?

\- Eres mi hijo, claro que lo sabía.

\- Creo que tu deseo no se ha cumplido, mamá.

\- Porque no te has permitido a ti mismo ser feliz. Has tenido miedo de serlo. - él la miró frunciendo el ceño. - Luchaste porque tu padre y yo siguiéramos juntos. Pusiste todo de ti para no dejar de estar al lado de Grace y, luego de Charlie. Pero no te atreviste a poner voz a lo que realmente sientes por el propietario de esta casa. - ella suspiró. - Sé que él tampoco ha actuado de la mejor manera y que te ha hecho mucho daño. No te creas que no estoy enfadada con el Comandante pero no poner, ambos, las cartas sobre la mesa ha avocado a esto. ¿Por qué no luchaste por él?

\- ¿Qué no luché por él? ¿Lo estás diciendo en serio, mamá?

\- No me refiero a pelear junto a él, a permanecer, aún a pesar de los malos momentos, a su lado. Me refiero a luchar por él. A decirle, decirle de VERDAD, que le has amado desde los primeros días en que os conocisteis.

\- ¿Y si algo salía mal?

\- No veo que no decírselo haya conseguido que salga bien. - Danny suspiró, sus hombros se hundieron y, por mucho, que lo intentó no consiguió evitar que dos gruesas lágrimas se deslizaran por sus mejillas.

Clara se levantó y se arrodilló a su lado. Le atrajo hacia ella y le abrazó con fuerza.

\- Creo que debes darle tiempo. Y debes darte tiempo a ti mismo, también. Creo que ahora debes luchar por ti. Por sanar en cuerpo, corazón y alma. Él, me da a mi, que está viajando en un intento de hacer lo mismo. No sé si es la mejor manera de que lo logre pero siendo egoísta a mi, lo único que me interesa es que tú estés bien. Y, Danny, por favor, empieza a pensar en ti. Deja de definirte por lo que crees que los demás esperamos de ti porque aunque te equivoques, aunque creas que estás cometiendo errores, nada de eso va a hacer que tu familia deje de quererte. - ella no soltó su agarre. - Te lo dije hace 31 años... _jamás sucederá que deje de quererte._

Y, por fin, Danny Williams. El aguerrido policía de Newark, el intrépido detective y colíder de la mayor fuerza de élite de los Estados Unidos, el 5.0 de Hawai, se dejó llevar. Acunado entre los brazos de su madre.

Él con 44 años, lloró como aquel niño de seis años que solo deseaba poder cuidar de su hermana mayor.

Esta vez, claudicó y dejó que le cuidaran a él. 


	6. Sin adiós.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El mejor tío y padre del Universo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada de Hawai 5.0 es mío. Desde luego, si lo fuera, el final hubiese sido otro muy distinto y no estaría escribiendo esto.

**SIN ADIÓS.**

Para Eric pocos momentos había habido más importantes que aquella conversación en el camaro poco antes de que su tío le permitiera "cubrirle" las espaldas antes de ir a visitar al tristemente ya fallecidocfallecido y amigo del 5.0., Touch. Cuando le dijo que todos esperaban más de él pero sobretodo que él debería esperar más de sí mismo.

Pocas veces se había sentido tan avergonzado como saber que estaba defraudando a quienes habían depositado su confianza en él. Recuerda que aquella noche, en casa de Danny permaneció tumbado sobre el sofá antes de dejarse ganar por el sueño. Debía hacer algo con su vida.

Fue un momento de inflexión que no ha llegado nunca a agradecerle. Fue ese día cuando decidió coger las riendas de su destino, si es que se pueden llegar a coger y hacer algo. 7 años después era un reconocido miembro del laboratorio forense de la policía de Honolulú. Había dejado de ser el sobrino de... para pasar a ser el CSI Russo. Un CSI que se había animado tras acabar el caso en el que conoció a Tiffany Barber a ganarse el perdón de la muchacha a base de tesón y perseverancia. Ya llevaban en una relación formal desde entonces. Para sorpresa de propios y extraños aquel joven que parecía abocado a un camino torcido y poco halagüeño se había convertido en alguien del que muchos se sentían orgullosos.

Y todo porque tío D, como se seguía empeñando en llamarle a pesar de las veladas amenazas del ex policía de Newark de hacérselo pagar, le acogió a su lado, se paró a hablar con él sin medias tintas. De tu a tu.

Y le puso en la senda correcta.

No solo fue ese momento. Eric atesoraba muchos instantes. En Jersey primero, cuando le acompañó a sus primeros partidos de béisbol, cuando le enseñó a afeitarse al verle un buen día con 15 años con la cara cubierta de papelitos y sangre fruto de un infructuoso intento.

Aunque fuera el responsable de casi matarle de un infarto a los 10 años en su primer Halloween sin ser acompañado por un adulto y se orinase encima del susto que le dio. Pipi Russo fue un apodo cruel que le acompañó durante demasiado tiempo.

Pero bueno a día de hoy hasta era capaz de reírse de aquello.

Recordaba con añoranza las llamadas que hacía un par de veces por semanas cuando se mudó para saber cómo les iba. Como le dijo a Adam cuando le dispararon estando en cuarentena, siempre se preocupó por la familia. Eso era algo con lo que todos podían contar. Tío Danny siempre estaría para cualquiera de ellos.

Era momento de demostrarle que estaba tan orgulloso de él como el ahora presumible líder del 5.0 le había dicho que estaba de él. Agradecido hasta el infinito de que le hubiese ayudado a crecer, de que no le hubiese dado por perdido. De que le hubiese abierto un futuro y hubiese confiado en él.

Le demostraría que estaba orgulloso de ser su sobrino. Y sobretodo, por encima de cualquier cosa, le demostraría que le quería.

* * *

Sophie y Scott no tenían que echar mucho la vista atrás para recordar la videollamada que apenas mes y medio antes le hicieron. Como a pesar de ser plena jornada laboral y saber que muy posiblemente estaría muy ocupado dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para atenderles.

Ellos estaban asustados. No sabían muy bien con quien hablar. Las discusiones entre sus padres había crecido en intensidad y, se sentían responsables de que quizá fueran "culpables" de lo que fuera que estuviera pasando entre ellos.

La joven de 15 años recordaba como él les escuchó. Les agradeció que hubiesen recurrido a él. Scott, sincero como siempre, le dijo sin tapujos que en quién iban a hacerlo sino era en su tío que ya había pasado por lo que ellos temían que acabarían pasando sus padres. Un divorcio.

Le recuerdan asintiendo, sin enfadarse como quizá hubiese hecho otro adulto si sentía que unos mocosos metían las narices en aquellos asuntos privados tan personales. El estuvo conectado hablando con ellos hasta que les convenció de que pasase lo que pasase no eran causantes de nada.

Les hizo ver que, si finalmente sus padres decidían separar sus caminos lo harían, sin duda, pensando en la estabilidad y felicidad de todos. Que no debían posicionarse ni de un lado ni del otro porque cuando una relación como aquella finaliza ninguno es responsable al 100% de esa ruptura y que ambas partes sufren, en mayor o menor medida. Que tendrían que ser el apoyo de sus padres, aunque por ley natural, ellos tuvieran que serlo de sus hijos.

Pero que, al fin y al cabo, les hizo darse cuenta de que los padres no son más que seres humanos tan capaces de errar, sufrir y desmoronarse como cualquier otra persona. Y que, hay momentos, que los hijos deben ser el apoyo sobre el que consigan volver a levantarse.

Que si como él estaba seguro tanto Sophie como Scott querían a sus padres, desearían que fueran felices tanto si acababan juntos como si terminaban separando sus caminos. Si no estaban bien juntos mejor que intentaran sanar por separado.

Porque si sus padres eran felices, a la larga, ellos también lo serían.

Por eso, una tarde de aquel verano en el que a tío Danny le volvieron a romper el corazón, ellos se sentaron junto a él en la, en aquellos momentos, solitaria playa.

\- Tío Danny... - él les miró. Sophie le cogió una mano entre las suyas. - Quizá sería bueno que aplicaras tus consejos en ti mismo. - Scott asintió y, esta vez fue él quien hablo. Con sus sinceros 12 años.

\- Quizá Steve y tú tengáis que intentar sanar por separado.

Al rubio inspector se le escapó una suave sonrisa ante aquella frase. Y, por primera vez en muchas semanas, se rió con ganas.

_"Jodío niño que volvía sus propias palabras contra él."_

* * *

Grace había perdido la cuenta de las noches que durmió con su padre desde que llegó. Dejó de contar las veces que su hermano Charlie se había mordido los labios intentando refrenar sus ganas de preguntar dónde estaba su adorado tío Steve.

La primera vez que lo preguntó Danno le respondió con un escueto; _"se ha ido"_ qué evidentemente el niño no entendió. Así que Grace, con sus ya 18 años, cogió el mando y le aseguró al pequeño que el hombre estaba en un viaje muy largo y que no sabía cuando volvería.

Oyó murmurar a su padre; _"o si volverá_ " El corazón de la propia joven se rompió al oírle.

Ella tampoco entendía porqué les había dejado atrás sin tan siquiera hablar con ellos.

Una tarde se armó de valor y le escribió. 

\- ¿ _Porqué no te despediste?_ \- le preguntó. Tan sólo unos minutos después le llegó la respuesta,

\- _porque nunca podría deciros adiós. -_ Una pequeña lucecita se encendió en ella al leerle. Y volvió a dirigirse a él. 

\- _Danno te echa terriblemente de menos. No sé si podré perdonarte las lágrimas que veo en sus ojos cuando piensa en ti... -_ Se detuvo un momento antes de encontrar las palabras para seguir y, le llegó otro mensaje de él. 

\- _Yo tampoco sé si me podré perdonar... -_ Finalmente consiguió responderle. 

\- _Tío Steve, necesito que lo sepas que, a parte de Danno, creo que no hay en el planeta mejor padre para mi y Charlie que tu. Aunque quizá, sí, no consiga perdonarte, tienes que saberlo para que no lo olvides estés donde estés. Que te quiero y te querré siempre. -_ Titubeó un poco antes de escribir las siguientes frases. - _Y que papá te ama muchísimo más que yo. Mucho más de lo que jamás quiso a mi madre. Y que no me parece mal que sea así._

Lo siguiente que llegó fue un audio. Cuando lo escuchó no pudo evitar que se le escaparan las lágrimas.

Guardaría aquel mensaje en lo más profundo de su corazón. Esperando que algún día él volviese para abrazar a su padre de la misma forma o, más intensamente si era posible, en que ella estaba haciendo todas las noches desde que le vio, a su flamante caballero de brillante armadura, desmoronarse ante sus ojos.

Él la cuidó de niña, la siguió al fin del mundo para estar presente en su vida sin faltar un solo día. 

Su posición ahora, era estar en el mismo sitio que estuvo él.

A su lado. 

Y junto a ella, en el otro flanco, un jovencito de inmenso valor y fuerza, Charlie Williams.

Los hijos de uno de los mejores hombres que había conocido jamás. 

**EL MEJOR PADRE DEL UNIVERSO.**

**DANIEL D. WILLIAMS**


	7. Errores

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tú forjaste tu propio destino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nada de Hawai 5.0 es mío así que no gano nada en absoluto.
> 
> Quiero pedir perdón por la tardanza en publicar y actualizar. Las musas se secaron y, entre eso, y los muchos problemas que he tenido derivados de mi situación personal y familiar me dejaron sin muchas ganas de escribir.
> 
> Una foto ha sido la culpable de que se encendiera un chip de creatividad que me ha llevado a, por lo menos, concluir este relato.
> 
> Espero que os guste y no me odiéis mucho por el final.
> 
> Ha salido él solito.

CAPÍTULO 7

ERRORES

Steve sabía que había cometido tantos errores que quizá no los pudiera reparar. Creía haber hecho lo correcto alejándose para poder estar bien consigo mismo para poder ser el hombre que el otro se merecía. Pero a estas alturas sabía que no es que hubiese sido una mala idea sino que la había llevado a cabo de la forma incorrecta. Provocando mucho dolor a la persona que menos se merecía sufrir.

Al principio del viaje con Catherine a su lado durante las primeras semanas pudo fingir que no le echaba de menos tanto como el propio rubio le había hecho saber a través de sus mensajes pero a medida que estos dejaban de llegar un nudo en el estómago comenzó a formarse.

¿Estaría Danny enfadado con él? ¿Decepcionado? ¿Dolido? ¿Dejaría de quererle como bien sabía él que le quería?

Eres Mi Danno, le dijo pero, realmente, el otro sabía que lo era. Suyo y de nadie más. ¿Era egoísta pedirle que le esperase aunque no lo hubiese hecho? ¿Haber dado por sentado tantas cosas?

El de Jersey no era su Penélope y él, no era Ulises. No había ningún motivo para que el otro le guardase la ausencia, mucho menos fidelidad. No había habido nada claro entre ellos. Todo había sido sobreentendido y quizá... ¿malinterpretado?

Pero entonces le llegó el mensaje de Grace y, aunque a la persona incorrecta puso voz a sus sentimientos.

**_"Daiyu Mai tenía razón. Tu padre es la persona del mundo que más quiero. Es el amor de mi vida. Pero estoy tan roto, Gracie, que tengo que reconstruirme para volver a ser. No sé si el mismo que fui u otra persona. Pero tengo que estar bien para merecerle. Para mereceros. Sé que dirás que tal y como soy es como me queréis. Pero es que no sé quién soy, ni lo que soy... Mi alma, mi corazón e incluso mi mente están tan agotados que necesitan fuerza para volver a ponerse en pie._ **

**_Sé que le estoy haciendo daño. Pero te juro, te PROMETO que no es mi intención. No quiero ver lágrimas en sus ojos, no quiero ser el motivo que las provoque aunque sepa que lo soy. Sin embargo, tanto él como yo necesitamos levantarnos como individuos para poder iniciar lo que siempre hemos estado posponiendo comenzar._ **

**_Dices que él me ama. ¿Sabes cuando comencé a ver que yo sentía eso por él? Hace seis años, cuando durante el caso en el que me enteré que tenía claustrofobia le pregunté cómo es que no lo sabía después de que llevásemos cuatro años juntos. Me respondió que lo más seguro que era porque no le prestaba atención. Y no era así, o por lo menos no era completamente cierto._ **

**_Pero comencé a fijarme más, a interesarme más en conocerle. Y me ENAMORÉ._ **

**_Como un colegial._ **

**_Y me asusté tanto que me he pasado los siguientes seis años negando un sentimiento que de tan profundo y fuerte es irrompible. Creo que Danno ha hecho lo mismo._ **

**_Tan temerario para una cosas y tan cobarde para otras._ **

**_Le AMO, Grace._ **

**_Amo a tu padre._ **

**_Pero no sé si tengo derecho a decirle que me espere. No sé si alguna vez sentiré que vuelvo a ser algo más que un cuerpo vacío y rotos. No puedo prometerle que alguna vez me sentiré merecedor de él._ **

**_Lo que sí puedo asegurarte es lo que ya te he dicho._ **

**_Que le AMO y le AMARÉ SIEMPRE._ **

**_Y que tú y y tú hermano sois los hijos que el destino me ha regalado."_ **

Era cierto lo que le decía, después de aquella frase empezó a fijarse más en él. Comenzó a conocerle de verdad como padre, como hermano, como hijo.

A ver que aunque no era perfecto si era un hombre 100% íntegro, leal hasta la médula y fieramente protector de aquellas personas a las que quería. Y empezó a darse cuenta de la cantidad de veces que le había protegido a él. Y, eso solo podía significar una cosa. Que Danny sentía lo mismo que él.

Y que también tenía miedo.

Cómo no tenerlo. Al fin y al cabo ambos se habían considerado hasta hacia bien poco hombres con sus intereses sexuales y amorosos bien definidos. Era lógico que cuando te descubres sintiendo cosas tan extrañas e inesperadas te cueste adaptarte y aceptarlas.

A lo largo de los años empezó a aceptar que esos sentimientos estaban ahí pero enfrascado en la misión de deserrendar su pasado familiar fue aparcando todo aquello hasta que sin pretenderlo pasaron a un segundo plano. Quizá porque estaba seguro de que podría afrontarlos cuando todo se amansase. Porque Danny seguiría allí, a su lado.

Él no se podía imaginar sin el rubio a su lado. Así que asumió que el otro tampoco podría verse con nadie más. Por mucho que tuviese relaciones más o menos serias. Por mucho que el rubio le buscase citas.

Sabía que realmente no habría nadie más. Porque solo estaba él.

Solo una persona le podría haber hecho sombra y desapareció poco después de que comenzase a ver realmente a Danny como algo más que solo el mejor compañero y amigo que se le había puesto por delante.

Gabby fue la única por la que le vio realmente sonreír. Fue la única dispuesta a dejarlo todo por seguir junto a él.

Y Gabby, al final fue la que hizo que todo se precipitase.

Al final de ese verano en que Steve sabía que la familia del otro le había estado velando y cuidándolo.

Al final de ese año de un viaje de autoconomiento y perdón que se iniciara dejando a Danny atrás en la playa de ambos. Abandonánolo. Destrozándolo en su proceso de reconstrucción. 

Cuando recibió de nuevo un mensaje de Grace,

_Danno es feliz de nuevo. Gabby ha vuelto..._

* * *

Una hora después el avión despegó rumbo a Ohau.

Esta vez pelearía por él.  
  


* * *

Le encontró en ese mismo lugar.

De pie.

Sin bastón.

Él se volvió al oírle avanzar.

Le vio quedarse pálido mirándolo.

Le vio apretar los puños.

Y fue como le dijo él mismo aquella otra vez, de nuevo, un _tremendo egoísta_.

Estiró la mano, tiró de él, pegó su cuerpo al suyo y le besó. Como jamás había besado a nadie. Pasión, amor, ternura, anhelo, deseo... 

Cuando sus labios se separaron, aún rozándose, sus palabras sellaron el destino que él mismo se había labrado.

_"Ya no te amo"._


End file.
